Steel Bones
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: It was common for people to have someone called a 'helper' with them at all times, but Ludwig, someone who never bothered to have one, finds one of these 'helpers' in a cage, he feels that maybe he should own one. RusGer AU
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea in mind for a while, mostly since I rp Ivan in a cage when my rp buddies and I do a circus rp, I do a flesh eater!Ivan who is used to scare people (he's actually a wild man from Russia).

But I really liked the idea of him being locked in a cage and then this idea came to mind and... well... here ya go.

Summery: It was common for people to have someone called a 'helper' with them at all times, but Ludwig, someone who never bothered to have one, finds one of these 'helpers' in a cage, he feels that maybe he should own one.

Warning: indentured servents (they aren't really slaves, but...), cussing, yaoi, crack pairings (at this point, dear loyal readers, do I even need to tell you this?), possible smut, OOC (it's AU, and a fanfic, who cares!), AU late Victorian era, other things

Pairings: Ivan/ Ludwig, possible Prussia/England, Canada/ Ukraine, France/ Seychelles and Austria/ Hungary later on, with other pairings mixed in

I own nothing but the plot, if I owned Hetalia do you think I'd be sitting here writing fanfics for my characters? ... Ha! I'd probably still write fanfics! XD

On with the fic!

* * *

Steel Bones

Chapter One

* * *

It was cold, but it was always cold wasn't it?

Tired violet orbs stared out at wooden planks, put together to from the walls of the large inclosed cart he was forced to sit in, behind rough bars of cold, heartless metal. The only light in the cart was from the cracks and spaces in the wood, letting in the dull light of the moon. The cold night air drifted through these cracks, bringing a familiar feeling to his colder skin.

He placed his head on one of the bars, it wasn't comforting but the extra coldness was familiar to him, just as the night air. He knew he should sleep, but he didn't want to, he was restless. The others in the cart were sleeping soundly, getting the rest they needed for tomorrow, but he couldn't sleep. It was pointless, he was not like them.

No, he was much different. He wasn't going to be sold like them, he was just going to continue being an attraction, to catch people's attention and draw them in. Everyone wants to see the crazy wild man, locked away in the cage, angry at the world. He was not like the others in the cart, nor was he like anyone else.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, he let out a raspy sigh and nuzzled at the cold skin of his scruffed up knees. He licked at the wound a little, tasting the copper taste of dry blood. He had been pushed to the ground, shoved into the cage like usual when he was taken out for his very brief moments of freedom.

Another sigh came from him, his silvery bangs falling in his eyes as he bowed his head, attempting to go to sleep, needing to be up and ready for another day of the same old thing.

But... maybe it would be different? Maybe...

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Francis."

"Ah, no problem Louis, anything for a friend."

"Please call me Ludwig, not Louis." A blond man said, icy blue eyes looking a tad bit annoyed at the change of name. Like he wanted to be called by the French version of his name, the nerve of some people.

A chuckle came from the man sitting in the seat next to him. "Heh, Ludwig, you know I do that to mess with you." Francis Bonnefoy, famous business man in the fashion world, smiled at his fellow business owner, a steel business, Ludwig Beilschmidt. The German just frowned at this, making Francis smile a bit. "You really need to lighten up mon ami. You'll end up being a sad old man if you don't do so."

"I will not be a 'sad old man' Francis. Now, where exactly are we going?" Ludwig swatted at the hand that had been placed on his shoulder, Francis having done so while he spoke to the younger blond. Francis has asked him the night before the join him for a day out in the city, it was odd though, normally Francis asked to meet up with Ludwig's older brother Gilbert. But it was understandable, Gilbert was off in either one of the British owned territories of Africa, or in one of the southern ones, since Prussia had control of that territory. Most likely he was in a British one since he was with Arthur Kirkland, the owner of the Kirkland Tea company.

Francis just smiled a bit. "I think it is time that we got ourselves one of those 'helpers' that have become so popular nowadays."

Ludwig frowned deeply at this. He had heard of 'helpers', people who were considered 'indentured servants', though they had no chance of being paid or being set free after a few years. They were like slaves that followed you around, dressed like maids or butlers. A snort came from the twenty year old. "I have no need for one. I have Matthew and Yeketrena at home already, I don't need anyone else."

"Ah, but they are only two people, and what if you need someone to follow you around when they are unable to?" The Frenchman got a look as an answer and he scoffed. "Oh come on, just have a look with me, alright?"

Blue-eyes looked at him before Ludwig sighed, he might as well humor the other man, that, and he probably didn't really have any say in the matter anyway. Once Francis had his mind set on something, he was going to get it done. He gave a nod and Francis smiled, telling the driver to head for the market place. Ludwig frowned, what good would come of this?

* * *

He growled and snarled at the people, watching the women shriek and gasp, moving close to their husbands or lovers, the men would comment or jeer at him. He learned to block out the harsh comments, but sometimes some of them would hurt, he couldn't block out the worse comments.

A bang alerted him, he looked up at the man in the fancy suit, glaring down at him. Oh, the bang was from the cage being hit, he had started to settle down. With a sigh, he continued to do his act, his 'master' smirked and started talking to the crowed, saying that the one in the cage wouldn't hurt them, he was just there for show. The one who 'owned' him lead the crowd away, towards the stage set up to display people to be sold off as 'helpers'.

When the people stopped paying attention to him and listened to the words of his 'master', the caged one sighed but jumped, his cage being dragged to the side by strong 'helpers' , his service was not needed anymore for the moment. He was happy for that, he didn't have to be displayed like a common animal or a sideshow freak anymore. Well... at least for now.

From where he sat, he started to people watch, his violet-eyes trained on the people before him, heading towards the stage, walking up and down the streets to do their shopping or whatever. What he wouldn't give to walk the streets as well, to be dressed up in nice clothing, not just in these filthy excuses for pants and a shirt. He sighed softly looking down before he noticed a pair of feet stopping just a two or three feet from the cage.

His head shot up, looking right up at a pair of icy blue orbs.

* * *

"This is pathetic Francis, I don't want to be here." Ludwig frowned, looking at the people all around him. Francis just looked at him, giving him a look to shush.

"Louis, you said you would come with me to this, so settle down."

"My name is Ludwig, and I only came because I didn't have a choice." He crossed his arms, looking up at the strange man on the stage, talking about some poor bastard who was about to be sold. With a sigh, Ludwig looked for a way out of the crowd and found one. While Francis was distracted, he carefully snuck out of the crowd of people and went to find something to keep his mind off of this stupid auction.

Wandering around a bit, Ludwig became bored of the market place, there wasn't much to look at or do and he made his way towards the stage again but paused, noticing something behind it. Making his way forward, he spotted a cage. Ludwig frowned deeply, did... did they really keep the 'helpers' in cages? He stormed over, only the pause when he saw that there was only once cage, with someone inside.

Stepping closer, he paused in front of it, looking down at the person inside. Looked to be a rather large man, with deathly pale skin and in the most filthy clothing he had ever seen. There were cuts, scars, dirt and dried blood on him. His hair was a strange silvery color, but he looked young, probably a bit older then Ludwig but not that much older. Suddenly the other's head shot up, violet-eyes locked right onto his own eyes and Ludwig just stared.

The man's face was rather child-like, due to the baby fat that seemed to remain on his cheeks. His lips were light colored, but dried and cracked, his nose was rather large but it fit his face well, but his eyes... those violet-eyes were so beautiful and haunting, as they stared at him, Ludwig felt like this person was trying to look into his very soul.

He watched as the other man slowly lifted his hand and gripped one of the bars of the cage before moving closer, staring up at him. His mouth was a straight line before it turned into a snarl, he was going into a defensive mood. The trapped man started to growl and swung a hand out Ludwig up jumped back.

"H-hey...! I'm not trying to do anything..!" Ludwig frowned, staring at him. "What... what are you doing in that cage? Why aren't you with the others on the stage?" He asked out of curiosity, he sounded a little worried, it wasn't normal to see someone in such a condition, it was rather... depressing, unsettling. Ludwig felt like he should help this caged man, but he wasn't sure what to do about it.

The other man paused, looking confused. He tilted his head like a dog, his out stretched hand was pulled back into the cage. He continued to look at him and pressed against the cold bars. Ludwig noticed that the bars had been scratched and bitten at. That poor man. "How... how long have you been in here?"

Before the man could say anything, there was a shout. Both men turned to see the seller glaring at Ludwig. "Hey! You're not suppose to be talking to that thing! Get away from it!"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't call him an 'it' and why is he in this cage? Isn't he one of those 'helpers' you're trying to sell?"

The seller glared back. "No, it is a wild animal from Russia, its my star attraction to drag customers in!"

"Well, your plan works. I'll buy him." This caught both the caged man and the seller by surprise. Actually, Ludwig was surprised as well, but he had a strong feeling that this man didn't treat the poor man well.

"You... you want to buy it?" He started to laugh. "That stupid thing isn't for sale!"

"A thousand for him." Ludwig pulled out the money, showing it to the seller who was now grinning like a child on Christmas morning. The man took the money before motioning for his 'helpers' to come forward. He gave them the command to tie the imprisoned person up and hand him over to Ludwig.

The German watched as the cage was opened and the other was yanked out, quickly tied up by thick, strong ropes and a muzzle was put over his mouth. Those strange eyes locked onto Ludwig again, watching him carefully as he was pushed toward the blond. Ludwig suddenly felt uncomfortable as he looked up at this person, dear God he was tall, taller then any man Ludwig had ever met. Before he had just been sitting in that metal trap, but now that he was standing...

With a clearing of his throat, Ludwig reached out, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, watching as he twitched, trying to move away from the touch. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He spoke softly, truthfully, keeping his hand on the other's shoulder, moving it down his arm. He felt cold, like ice. It was... unnerving to say the least. He let go and removed the muzzle, not needing it, and even untied the man, who blinked in surprise. With a careful glance at the seller, Ludwig turned and walked away, reaching up to hold onto the other's arm once more.

* * *

"W-who is this?" Francis asked in both wonder and fear as he looked up at the giant who stood next to Ludwig. Mon Dieu! He had to be almost seven feet tall! Such a strange sight!

"I don't know his name, he won't speak." Ludwig sighed. He had asked the other questions as they walked towards Francis, but the man just kept quiet, eyes on the ground, a look of nervousness and discomfort were clear on his face. "I bought him from that terrible man. Looks like you didn't get a 'helper'. Didn't see anyone to your liking?"

"Oui, terrible selection. But I'm surprised Ludwig, I wasn't expecting you to buy one, let alone someone like... well... him."

The person they spoke about frowned, giving Francis an annoyed look, and gave a snort. Francis looked a bit offended by this and turned away from looking at the silver haired person. "Well, he's your problem Ludwig, I hope you know what you got yourself into here."

"I figured, and I know what I'm doing." Actually he really didn't, this whole thing had happened on a whim, but he couldn't let Francis know that. The older blond just nodded and headed back for the automobile they came in, only this time the new 'helper' was coming alone with them.

The ride was uncomfortable, not because of it being quiet, but because you had three adult men sharing one long, but not long enough, seat. And this new person was a rather large man. Francis wanted to complain, but he was a bit fearful of the other man, for he was a monster of a human and looked like he could hurt the blond just by touching him.

When Ludwig's stop came up, Francis was happy to see them leave, but he gave Ludwig a warning that if anything went wrong, to contact him right away. The German just gave him a look before nodding and getting out with his 'purchase'. Francis watched them go into Ludwig's home before turning away from the window.

Ludwig watched the automobile drive off before he turned to the other. "You'll be staying here from now on, now come on, I need to get you cleaned up, you're filthy." He opened the door. He looked around before calling out. "I'm home!" He yelled, hearing two replies of 'welcome home sir!' coming from within the house.

The other man looked down at him, confused. "Oh, those are my servants. I'll have you meet them later, alright?"

There was a nod before the other opened his mouth. "Ivan."

The blond blinked. "Did... did you just speak?"

Another nod. "My name is Ivan. I... don't like to talk very much." Ludwig looked at him, listening to him. He had an accent, like that of one of the Slavic nations, sounded Russian. Was that where he was from?

"Well, nice to meet you Ivan. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt and welcome to my home. Follow me, I'm going to bath you." Ivan looked at him, studying once more, before following Ludwig up the stairs and towards a room, stepping inside and looking around. It was an interesting looking room, one he had never seen before.

"What is this?"

"It's a bathroom, you get cleaned in here and use the facilities as well. Have you never been inside of one."

"I have not. I was cleaned with a bucket of water." Ivan hadn't really been given much after he was taken from his home, so anything like this was new and interesting to him. He watched Ludwig look at him curiously before going over to a large bathtub and turn on the water. "What is that?"

"This is the bath tub, you'll be bathed in this. Now remove your clothing." Ludwig blushed lightly, he hadn't really been in the presence of another naked man before, but he needed to clean Ivan, he was so... filthy! Something Ludwig hated! Dirt, filth, the whole thing bothered him and he needed to remove that stuff from this person now!

Ivan blinked but nodded and removed his clothing. He stood there, naked, in front of Ludwig. His pale skin was exposed, every part, every scar, all for Ludwig to see. He was surprised that he had not attacked Ludwig, normally he jumped on anyone who tried to come close to him, out of defense, but maybe because Ludwig was being nice to him, he let his guard down a bit. Still, best to keep an eye on this man, you never know...

Once Ludwig had the tub filled up to the right amount he needed, he turned, seeing the naked man. He blushed a bit more. "Get in please, so we can start." Ivan nodded and walked over and put a foot in before letting out a cry and falling back, landing on his back and holding his foot, whining like a dog. "A-are you alright?" Ludwig asked.

The other frowned. "Why is it so hot!"

"Have you never been bathed in hot water before?"

"Nyet..! At least... not that I remember doing so..." He frowned and stood up, looking at the water, biting his lip.

Ludwig frowned a bit, looking at him. "Just carefully step in, be slow, let your body adjust to the heat, alright?" Ivan looked at him, a bit unsure, before doing as he was told. He hissed a bit once his foot went back in, but he slowly adjusted to the heated water against his skin and soon enough he was in.

He looked at the water and smiled a bit, it was a lot nicer then having a cold bucket of water dropped on him. He turned to Ludwig who sat on a perch, connected to the tub as it sat againt the wall. Next to Ludwig were some bottles and a rag, along with a large, glass cup. He was curious as to what Ludwig was going to do with those.

"I need you to dunk your head please." Ivan blinked and shrugged, leaning back and held his breath, letting the water cover him. After a moment of enjoying being surrounded by warmth, he let his head rise up, his soaked hair sticking to his face.

"Was that what you wanted me to do?" He got a nodd from the other man, before watching Ludwig pick up one of the bottles. "What is that?"

"This is for your hair, we're going to clean it." Which was a must, it looks as if Ivan had never cleaned his hair in his life. He opened the bottle and poured a bit of the contents of it into his hand. The scent of flowers caught Ivan's attention and he looked at Ludwig curiously. "It's lilac. Francis, the man you saw me talking to earlier, gave it to me. He knows how much I like to be clean."

"Do you... clean often?" Ivan asked as Ludwig rubbed the smelly stuff in his hands. He almost purred in delight when Ludwig's hands started to massage his scalp, letting the substance lather up in his hair. This felt so... nice, he smiled, leaning against the back of the bath tub, letting Ludwig rub his head.

"I prefer to be clean. I bath four times a week, and I wash every time I do. I hate to be filthy, especially with how everyone else is so..." The blond shivered violently. "Well, as I said, I like to be clean."

Ivan justed 'hmm-ed' at this, his eyes still closed. He liked this, Ludwig was nice and was talking to him like a normal person, not talking to him like one talks to an animal. How strange, was this all a dream? Was Ludwig real? He hoped so, he really did. Ludwig made him happy right now, like whever he saw sunflowers. Yes, Ludwig was like sunflowers, something nice that made Ivan smile.

The rubbing stopped and Ivan pouted. "Keep you eyes closed, I need to rinse." Ivan did as he was told and felt warm water wash over his head, getting the soap out of his hair. This was repeated a few times until Ludwig made sure all the subs were gone. Ivan's hair felt soft and looked a lot cleaner. Hmm... it looked like it needed a bit of a trim, but Ludwig could do that later.

Reaching up, Ivan ran a hand through his hair. "It feels... different."

"It's washed. I got rid of the nasty dirt and grease in it." Ludwig replied going to grab the next bottle. He poured some of the contents of this one onto the rag and dipped it into the water, getting it wet before he started to scrub at Ivan's back. The scent was picked up by both Ludwig and Ivan and the German answered the other's question before he could ask. "Vanilla, a gift from a merchant friend of mine from the Ottoman Empire."

"It has a nice smell." Ivan smiled a little, enjoying the mix of lilac and vanilla on his body, better then his usual scent. He let Ludwig wash him, sitting quietly, neither speaking to one another. Both had questions for the other but neither felt like asking them, it seemed like it would be too soon, they had only just met today. Ivan's questions as to why Ludwig bought him and Ludwig's questions as to just who Ivan was were to be ignored for now.

Once Ludwig had Ivan all cleaned up, he pulled the taller man out of the tub and handed him a towel. "Here, dry yourself off." He spoke before draining the tub and leaving the bathroom, going through a second door, located next to the sink. Ivan blinked, curious as to where Ludwig went as he dried himself off. He dropped the towel and went through the door, entering a huge bedroom.

The theme of the room was green and dark, polished wood, concidering the color scheme of the bed spread (it was a huge bed too!) and the wood used for the floor and furniture. It fit well with Ludwig from what Ivan could tell, and it was rather nice. Ludwig must be very rich to have such a nice bathroom and bed room, heck, even the house was nice, or at least from what Ivan had seen so far.

He continued to scan the room. There was the large four posted bed with curtains on three of the sides, a fire place, a small couch and table, a dresser, a book case, and two large windows on each side of the fire place. There were three doors as well, one leading to the hall, one leading to the bathroom, but the third was opened to reveal a closet where Ludwig was going through it.

"Master, what are you doing?" Ivan asked, catching the other by surprise.

"I-Ivan..!" He turned, looking at him, eyes wide for a moment. "You scared me..! And please, don't call me master, I don't need that title. And what I'm doing is looking for something for you to wear."

"Can I not just wear what I had on before?"

"No! Those clothing are so... disgusting, and they looked way to small on you. Hmm... you're taller then me, but we have a similar build..." Ludwig walked deeper into the closet, it was a walk in one after all, before coming out with a shirt in hand and a pair of pants. He walked to the dresser and pulled out some undergarments. "Put these on."

The giant blinked and took the clothing. Ludwig had picked out his largest set of clothing for Ivan, hopefully they would fit. Well, the shirt rode up a little on Ivan once he had finished buttoning it, and the pants revealed a bit of his ankles and part of his leg, but they would have to do until Ludwig could take Ivan shopping for clothing, probably best to do it tomorrow, it was rather late in the evening and Ludwig had work to do.

"Let me take you to your room, alright? Matthew and Yeketrena have their own rooms, and you should have one as well." He took Ivan's hand, earning a twitch from the man, before taking him out of the room and down the hall to a door and opened it. "This is a guest room, but you can have it. You may explore the house, and if you have questions, just ask my servants. I need to do some work, alright?"

Ivan just nodded, watching Ludwig leave the room, hearing a door close a moment later. He was left alone, in a house he had never been in before, in a situation and lifestyle that he had never dealt with before in all the years he had lived.

What was he to do?

TBC

* * *

Wow, this was longer then I thought! I almost ended the chapter with the scene of Ludwig buying Ivan, but I just kept writing.

I actually got some inspiration for the bathroom scene from a fanfic from a long time ago, I don't even know if it is still around (it's from, like, 2007 or 2008, I can't remember) so credit for the inspiration goes to the writer who wrote the original scene.

Ivan will show some of his basic instincts soon, he's smart but he's still very socially awkward and doesn't do well to being touched, but he liked being bathed, that was nice. And yes, he does act like a wild animal when he's threatened or very nervous or uncomfortable.

Also, I believe Ludwig would be a man who would have a very small staff, he's prefer to do some things on his own but would need some help. He would also pay very well.

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, with some character introductions. And I genderbent Italy and Romano because I felt like it damnit! Don't question my or my crazy ideas!

On with the fic!

* * *

Steel Bones

Chapter Two

* * *

Ivan stood in that same spot Ludwig left him in for about ten minutes, or so Ivan thought, he was never good at telling time by the hands of a clock. He looked around his new room, no... not new, his first room. The color for this one was purple, different shades actually. He liked that, it looked like Ludwig's room, only smaller and without the curtains or posts on the bed.

The large man finally walked around the room, touching everything and looking around. The room didn't have a bathroom, looks like Ludwig was the only one with a private one, but it had a walk-in closet, though it was empty. After Ivan had explored the room, he sat down, bored.

With a frown and a curiosity that could easily harm a litter of cats, he stepped out of the room. To be honest, the feeling of the floor, of the carpets that covered the polished, hard wood floors felt rather funny on his bare, rough feet and Ivan smiled a bit.

He touched each one in the hall he walked down, loving the feeling of the softness compared to the usual harsh, foot cutting ground he had been forced to walk or sit on. When he had his fun with the hallway carpets, he decided to explore. He didn't bother opening the doors in this hall, he knew what three of them were but one was closed. This might be where Ludwig was, probably best not to bother him.

Carefully, Ivan made his way back to where the staircase was, he looked over the railing of the balcony it was attached to, that led to another hallway similar to the one Ivan just walked out of. He looked down, seeing the polished floor below before looking up at the beautiful chandelier that hung from the ceiling. He wanted to touch the carved crystals that dangled from the lights but a gasp caught his attention. He looked to the other hall and saw a woman standing there, looking shocked.

She was really pretty with her unusually short blond hair, held back by two hair pins and a headband. She had on a simple blue skirt that reached past her knees, a white shirt was on over it. The lady's face was soft and smooth looking, and she had a worried expression on it, seen clearly in her sea-blue eyes. "Oh no..! Don't lean on that! You could fall and really hurt yourself..!" She dropped the bundle of sheets she had been holding and ran over to him.

Ivan blinked and pulled back, having not noticed that he really had been reaching out to touch the crystals. "I am... sorry, da?" He felt a bit nervous, had he scared this woman?

"Oh it's alright!" She smiled a bit before looking up at him. "Are you... a friend of Mr. Ludwig? I've never seen you before."

"Umm... I do not know, he bought me today, I think I'm a 'helper' but he doesn't treat me like one. He gave me a bath! And these really nice cloths!" Ivan smiled, a bit of a giggle in his voice. The pretty lady smiled a bit at this, she then went all mother hen like when she looked at him again.

"Well he may have given you a bath but he didn't comb your hair or give you socks and shoes! Come with me please." She held out a hand for him to take, which he did, though he couldn't help but keep up his usual nervous feeling when anyone touched him. She led him down the hall she came from and into a room.

The color scheme of this room, a bed room, was rather simple but nice. It was a pretty light blue color with white wood. It seemed to fit the pretty lady, just as the green fit Ludwig or the purple fit Ivan. She sat him down on a chair and went to her dresser, pulling out a silver colored box and placed it down on the table.

Ivan watched as she opened the box, pulling out a comb and brush, along with a pair of shears. "I'm just going to give you a bit of a hair cut, can't have you walking into walls because your bangs are in your eyes." She smiled and started to comb his hair.

Ivan looked at her, watching as he worked on his hair. "What is your name? I am Ivan."

She paused and smiled down at him. "I am Yeketrena, but you can call me Katsuya. And it's nice to meet you Ivan. Hmm, that's the Russian way of saying that name, are you from Russia? I'm Ukrainian myself."

"I am Russian, da. Do you speak Russian?"

"A little, yes." Katsuya relied in said language before switching to English once more. "Well, I was right then. Your name and accent are dead give aways, along with your build. A powerful Russian man has a body like yours."

"You are wise Katsuya." He watched as she picked up the shears and started to cut his hair. This wasn't a first for him, his hair had been cut, though it had always been a poor job. She hummed softly as she snipped away, silver threads falling softly to the ground or onto his lap. "Umm... are you a 'helper' too?"

Kastuya paused and shook her head. "No, I'm Mr. Ludwig's maid. I was hired by him to clean his home and make some of his meals, but he doesn't always let me do that, even if he pays me like I had done the work. He's a very sweet man, a bit scary looking at first, what with his stern features and additude, but once you get to know him, he's very nice."

"Do you like working for him?"

"Oh yes, very much. He took me in when I came here, looking for work. I had been lost on the streets for quite some time before he took me in and gave me a job. He even lets me live in his home."

"If you are given money, then why not buy your own place?"

"I like living here, and I use the money for typical shopping needs. Also..." She blushed lightly, "I'm saving up some money for a special occassion." Kastuya smiled brightly, the blush still on her soft cheeks. Ivan gave a small smile as well.

"Will I like living here with him?" He asked her as she finished cutting, picking up the brush to finish her task.

Katsuya gave a shrug. "That all depends on how well you get use to him. Matthew, Mr. Ludwig's butler, and I got use to him quickly and we enjoy his company. He makes things easy for us and we live a comfortable life, strange for such a rich man in charge of a huge buisness to find the time to wash the dishes or dust the house." She giggled a bit. "He really likes to clean."

"I figured." Ivan replied, looking at his now clean hands and feet, it was nice to see his skin once in a while, but he had forgotten that he was as pale as a clean sheet. "I am sure I will learn to adjust to living here and being around him. This is all new to me."

"Well you'll do fine Ivan, alright?" Katsuya smiled softly and looked at him before handing him a small mirror from the box. "Tell me, what do you think?"

Reaching out, Ivan took the small mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair was shorter, which was nice to see, and it was not a tangled mess. Actually, he looked at his face as well, it was cleaned up too, and he smiled. "Thank you Katsuya."

"You're welcome Vanya! Oh! Am... am I allowed to call you that? I know it's the typical nickname for someone named Ivan and it just seems fitting to give you that name..!" The Ukrainian was blushing like crazy, looking worried.

The taller man chuckled a bit. "It's alright, you can call me that. It is... nice, da?" He stood up and brushed the cut hair from his clothing, watching it fall to the ground. "Want me to clean that up?"

"Oh no, I'll get it." She smiled a bit. "Why don't you go to your room, it's late and dinner is almost ready. You can have you dinner in there, okay?"

"You don't all eat together?"

"Not when Mr. Ludwig is busy with work, but we will all eat together at breakfast."

Ivan nodded before leaving the room, going to find his way back to the purple room, his room. He liked Katsuya, she was so nice and he knew right away he could trust her, he saw nothing to fear in her. She was like a motherly figure to him, so sweet and nice. She reminded him of honey. He promised himself to never do her wrong, he felt that it would be terrible to upset her.

He sat in the room for a while, looking out the window, bored, when the door opened. A timid looking man, dressed in a white shirt and black pants, walked into the room. He had wavy, blond hair that went past his chin, a long curl sprouted from his head. He had dark blue eyes, almost an indigo color actually, hidden behind a pair of glasses. In his hands was a metal tray.

"Umm... M-Ms. Yeketrena told me to bring this to you sir..." He was so quiet that Ivan almost didn't hear him. This must be Matthew, the man Ludwig and Katsuya mentioned earlier. He quietly made his way over to the table that was in the room and placed the tray down. "E-enjoy your meal..!" With that he wandered over to the fire place and pulled out a book of matches, tossing a burning match into the fireplace in the room, watching the flames rise up.

He gave a slight nod towards the other man and left the room, not speaking a single word as he departed.

'What a strange man.' Ivan thought as he walked over and looked at the food on the tray. He saw some warm bread with a small dish of butter, a cup of warm tea, a small dish of fruit, and several types of meat. Ivan stared at the meat before licking his lips and went about devouring that first, shoving it into his mouth.

As if he needed manners when no one was around, he would just eat like he normally did. Once the meat was gone, it was cold but that was typical for him, he started to eat everything else on the tray. When the food was gone, Ivan made his way to the bed, stumbling a bit in the dull light of the fire, the only source of light in the dark room. He crawled up on the bed and curled up, not even bothering with the sheets. In a moment, he was out like a light, into the dark void that was his dreams.

* * *

The light of the sun warmed Ivan's face as he faced the direction of the light, a small smile formed on his face. He always enjoyed waking up to the sun like this, even though he knew he was just going to face a day of hardship once he was wide awake. Sitting up, Ivan prepared to hit the bars with his head, another way to wake up. But he paused... he wasn't in his cage, he was on a bed, in a room, the light of the sun coming from the large windows.

At first, he panicked, where was he? But then it all came back to him, he had been bought by Ludwig and was now living in his home. Ivan sighed and sat up, noticing that someone had covered in him the sheets of the bed, he brought them up to his face, smelling them. He smelled the scent of clean laundry but he also got the slight hint of vanilla. Ludwig had covered him in the blanket, he smiled slightly.

He got out of bed, his feet meeting the wooden floor with a loud thud. He glanced about the room, finding the tray to be gone, did Ludwig take it? With a shrug, Ivan left his new room and went to Ludwig's, opening the door just a crack. There was no one inside, the bed was made too.

"Where is he?" Ivan frowned a bit but paused, smelling something... delicious. It was cooked food, a meal being prepared, something that he had always desired to try, but cold, raw meat and a little bit of a bread was his usual meal, it only helped to serve his image as a wild beast. He followed the scent and walked down the stairs, wandering around until he stumbled into what appeared to be a large kitchen.

It was well organized from what he could see and Katsuya was inside, pulling something out of the oven, Ludwig was nearby her, pouring tea into teacups. Ludwig noticed Ivan standing there and gave a slight nod. "Good morning Ivan, did you sleep well?"

"D-da..! I did." He carefully walked in, his feet feeling the cold, smooth stone floor beneath them, tiled like the bathroom floor. "Good morning to you Master, and Katsuya." Ludwig gave a snort at the title of 'master' while Katsuya smiled and placed a tray down before wandering over to him to give him a hug.

On instinct, Ivan froze up before relaxing at the hug. "Oh good morning to you as well Vanya! You woke up just in time, breakfast is ready! Ludwig, can you take him to the dining room? I think Matthew finished setting up in there, and don't worry, I'll take up the tea and the biscuits!"

Ludwig gave her a nod before motioning for Ivan to follow, once the Russian had gave Katsuya a hug. He followed like a puppy after the German, a bit interested in seeing where they would be eating. Was he really going to eat with everyone else? He hadn't been able to do that either, all these new experiences were so interesting and fun to Ivan. Well, not the burning of his feet part, he could live without that.

"I saw some of your house last night." Ivan said, trying to make conversation with the man who owned him.

"Oh, you did? What did you see?"

"Katsuya's room! She cut my hair and combed it for me~!" He was happy about that, his hair felt so nice after Ludwig had washed it and Katsuya styled it for him. "And I saw my room. And now I've seen the kitchen, I'd like to see more today, if that's alright."

Ludwig stopped in front of a door and turned to look at him. "That is perfectly fine Ivan, you can look around the house all you want. But you can do so after we take you clothes shopping. You can't wear this outfit all the time, it's too small and it will get filthy."

"I will get my own clothes?"

"Yes, you will. Now come on, let's eat." Ludwig opened the door and stepped into the dining room. Matthew was already inside, sitting at the table, set for four. Ludwig sat at the head of the table, taking his seat and picking up the newspaper that had been placed there. Ivan blinked and cautiously made his way over, sitting down across from Ludwig.

He glanced over and noticed Matthew had been looking at him. "Hello." Ivan smiled a bit and the other jumped and turned away, mumbling a 'good morning sir' to him. Ivan frowned a little but perked up when Katsuya came in, holding a tray in hand that she placed down. She put a cup of tea in front of everyone before taking her seat.

"You can all eat now." Ludwig idly said, picking up his tea and taking a sip, his eyes on the newspaper. Ivan tilted his head, confused. There was no food placed before him minus his drink. However, his plate wasn't empty for long. Katsuya placed a biscuit on his plate, along with scrambled eggs and cooked bacon. There was even strawberry jam and butter given to him as well and some strawberries.

Ivan was drooling, everything looked so good, so warm and delicious. He reached out and grabbed a handful of the eggs and shoved them into his mouth before going at the bacon, tearing at it like a starving wolf. As he started to bite into the biscuit, he looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at him in shock. Suddenly Ivan felt very nervous and self concious. He dropped the food and stood up. "I... I'm sorry...!" He turned and left the room, going out towards the entrance area and started to breath hard.

Oh...! How had he lost control like that? Well... he was hungry, and he never really bothered to learn any proper table manners, actually, did he know any manners at all? He started to bite at his nails, fearful of what Katsuya and Matthew would think, of what Ludwig would do to him...

"Ivan?"

He turned swiftly, looking at said German. "I'm sorry...! B-but that is how I... I mean... umm... please do not hate me..." Ivan frowned, looking down at his bare feet. He prepared himself to be hit but nothing came. He blinked and looked at Ludwig who was staring at him.

"Ivan, it's alright. Just... you need to eat with a knife and fork, alright? Can't have you getting food all over yourself like that, it's not good to make a mess or stain your clothing." Ludwig spoke softly, keeping a proper air to him. He reached up, brushing at some of the crumbs on the other's face, much to Ivan's distaste.

However, Ivan felt a bit calmer. Ludwig wasn't mad, he was just correcting him on a mistake, yes? This was a good thing, Ludwig didn't look angry or disgusted... not like all the people who he was forced to eat in front of, all that raw meat, the lies told that he was a cannibalistic monster, eating the flesh of humans. No, Ludwig was just correcting him like a mother corrects her child, he was not mad or had any distaste for Ivan.

"Come, let's go back in and please use a fork, alright?" Ivan nodded and went back inside the room, attempted to eat a bit more properly. He had to watch the others eat first, watching what they did. After a bit he attempted to eat like them, which he had noticed Ludwig watching him, giving a slight nod to tell him he was doing good.

He felt a bit of heat on his cheeks and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

* * *

Once breakfast finished, Ivan followed after Ludwig who went to get ready to go out. He stood in the bathroom with Ludwig, watching him slick back his hair, making sure that it was all in proper order before putting on a bit of cologne. It smelled strange, Ivan liked the vanilla scent more. His eyes followed Ludwig's every move, from the cleaning of his face to the adjustment of his collar.

"Do I need to get ready as well?" Ivan asked, breaking the silence. Ludwig paused and turned to look at him.

"No, you're fine the way you are. But you need shoes. I don't think you can wear any of mine though, and Matthew has much smaller feet too."

"I'm fine walking barefoot, I've done it before." Ludwig frowned at this, making mention to stop at a shoe store before they bought clothing. Ivan just smiled, he was being treated well, and he couldn't wait to see what he was going to get.

Matthew had driven them into town, saying he would be back to pick them up soon. Ludwig just nodded and helped Ivan out. Once out of the car and left alone with Ludwig, Ivan noticed people were starting to stare. Here was a mix matched set; Ludwig, a rich buisness man, dressed in fine clothing and then there was Ivan, a tall, mentally disturbed man with a child-like mind and clothing that were ill-fitting, standing side-by-side.

"Well, come along Ivan, let's get you some shoes." Ivan blinked, taken out of his slight trance and followed after the shorter blond into a shop. He looked about, seeing shelves of pre-made shoes on display and a door leading to a workshop in the back, right behind a counter where a young man with blond hair and indigo eyes stood, smiling at them.

"Good morning!" He greeted in an accented voice. "What can I do you for Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Good morning to you as well Tino. My friend here needs shoes." Ludwig pointed down at Ivan's bare feet. Tino, the man behind the counter, looked down before looking up at Ivan, blinking.

"O-oh! Okay! Hold on, let's me get Gunner to take his measurements. GUNNER!" Tino shouted, opening the door to the workshop. A moment later, a sour looking young man with dull blue eyes came out, eyes going right to Ivan. He said nothing as he grabbed Ivan's hand, completely ignoring the flinch and growl from the much taller man, and sat him down on a bench.

Gunner took measuring equipment out from his pockets and quickly started to measure Ivan's feet, writing down numbers and whatnot on a sheet of paper. He was working fast, again, not speaking a single word, the only sound being a 'hmm' from him once in a while. As soon as he finished he looked at Ivan with his own calculating stare and walked into the back.

Just a few moments later, a tall blond man with a frightening stare came out, looking at the two guests to the shop. "It will take a few hours." He said, his voice gruff and making his words sound as if they were missing letters. "Is that alright?"

"Perfectly alright Berwald. We will be back for the shoes then." After a quick goodbye, Ivan was taken outside once more and taken to another shop. They walked inside and were greeted to a very loud woman screaming, followed soon afterwards by a quieter voice, sounding upset.

Ludwig sighed and Ivan questioned him on this. "Oh... it's nothing, just the Vargas sisters fighting again. Nothing to worry about." A string of Italian curses filled the air and got louder as a woman with long, dark locks came into the store. She paused and glared at Ludwig before screaming and running up the flight of stairs she came down from in fear.

Ivan frowned a bit. Great, not even two minutes in and he's already scared someone. A moment later, the girl came back down, hiding behind another girl who looked similar, though her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. "C-ciao Ludwig...!" The pony tailed girl said, shaking as she looked between Ludwig and Ivan. "W-who is your friend here... vee...?"

"Chigi!" The other girl screamed. "What do you want Potato Bastard? And who the hell is that freak?"

The one called 'freak' looked upset and hurt, he carefully inched himself closer to Ludwig, trying to get behind him. "I am not a freak..." He spoke softly, though Ludwig heard it, as well as the girl that greeted Ludwig.

"Sorella! Don't call him a freak, you don't know who he is! So, what can we do you for Ludwig and Ludwig's big friend?" The girl smiled a bit, taking a careful step forward.

"We're here to buy clothing for Ivan, Felicia. And Lovina, please stop calling me that."

"Fuck you Potato Bastard!" The one called Lovina snapped and crossed her arms.

Felicia looked up at Ivan before walking around him, studying him a bit as if she were an sculpture, looking for the statue within the block of marble in front of her. "Hmm... I don't think we have any clothing his size. Looks like we'll have to make you some Senior Ivan. Sorella! Measurements!" She went into rapid Italian at her sister who just snorted and walked over with measuring tape.

She took a foot stool with her and told Ivan to hold perfectly still or she'd hit him. Ivan frowned but did as he was told. Lovina measured his back, shoulders, chest, waist, arms, legs, everything she could and yelled all the numbers out in Italian, her sister making mental notes of all of this, having no need to write them down, her mind knew them all.

Once that was done, it was time to pick colors and fabrics. "Hmm... I think purple is a fitting color for him, what do you think Sorella?" Felicia spoke, looking at Ivan once more.

"It does work, but I also see shades of red, blue and white with him. I also think black is nice, for his pants, though tan slacks work as well."

"He looks like someone who would wear jackets, we should make some for him!"

"His skin is fucking cold to the touch, he needs jackets like a Italian needs pasta. We'll need to use warm fabrics for him, cotton and wool will do."

"Ooh! A nice suit will need to be made~!"

Ivan just stood next to Ludwig, completely and utterly confused as the two girls spoke to each other, as if the two men in the room weren't even there. Ludwig sighed and cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Do you have anything he can wear right now? These clothes are small on him."

Felicia thought for a moment. "I... think I have something. Sorella, get started on the fabrics and whatnot, I'll go and get Ivan some clothing."

Lovina just shrugged, not looking happy. "Fine, whatever." She headed upstairs, leaving the other three behind.

"Okay Ludwig, we'll have these clothes ready for him this week."

"Wow, you can make clothing that fast?" Ivan blinked and Felicia smiled brightly.

"We Vargas girls are the best at what we do! No one makes clothing like us, we're the best in the city, vee~! Now you wait here, I'll be right back!" She ran upstairs as well, coming back down shortly with clothing. "There are some of Grandpa Roma's old clothing, I'm sure they will work for him. They're a bit out of date and not what is in style, but they should be comfortable and will only be until his new outfits are complete."

"Thank you Felicia, how much do I owe you?" Ludwig asked, taking the clothing from her. She shook her head, blushing lightly.

"No, no! No talk of money until the outfits are done! Sorella and I never take your money until we've made sure the outfits are perfect!"

"Oh, yes, I forgot." They talked for a few moments, all the while Ivan just stood around, bored out of his mind and wanting to get the hell out of there, he wanted to see other things aside from the clothing shop. "Alright Felicia, just have the outfits shipped to my home and we'll talk money then."

"Okay Ludwig!" The Italian girl smiled and walked to the door, opening it for them. "I'll see you later then~! Have a good day Ludwig, and nice meeting you Ivan!"

Ivan smiled a bit, giving a small wave. "Nice meeting you too Ms. Felicia~!" He smiled and stepped out of the shop with Ludwig. "Where do we go now?"

"Well, we still have a bit of time before we need to pick up your shoes. Want to come to the book store with me?"

"Da, okay." Ivan nodded, taking the clothing Ludwig held and walked behind him. He looked at the people around him on the streets, many of them either ignored him or gave him odd looks. He tried his best to ignore them as he and Ludwig went inside of yet another store.

There were books all over the place and there was a pretty, young blonde girl standing behind the counter, looking at one of the books. She looked up when the bell above the door was struck and she smiled. "Oh! Hello Ludwig!" She said, her accent similar to Ludwig's, only much softer.

"Hello to you as well Elisa, where is Vash?" He asked, walking inside with Ivan following him in.

Elisa gave a small shrug. "Bruder went out to visit Roderick, I don't know when he will be back. But what can I do you for?"

"Do you have anything new since the last time I came here?" As the two Germans spoke to one another, Ivan decided to wander around. He looked at some of the books on the shelves, opening them and looking for pictures. He saw the words written in the books, and yet, he had no clue as to what they said or meant. Books were useless to him, but Ludwig seemed to like them as he asked Elisa about them.

What was so interesting about these things? Ivan frowned, flipping through one of them before putting it back on the shelf and picking up another. Ah, this one had pictures it in! Looked like a bunch of people and places Ivan didn't know or care about. "Did you find anything interesting?" The taller man turned to look down at Ludwig, the German holding a book in his hands.

"Nyet, I did not." He put the book back on the shelf and turned to face him. "Are you finished here Master."

"Please don't call me that, and yes, I'm done here. Come on, let's go see if your shoes are ready." Ivan nodded and gave a wave at Elisa who smiled at him. They stepped out and headed back to the first store, seeing someone else behind the counter. This man was also blond, but his hair looked like a total mess, when the door opened, he looked a bit startled, having had dozed off.

"W-woah..! Hey Ludwig...! Wow, your friend is TALL!" The man exclaimed, looking Ivan up and down. "Probably taller then Berwald and that guy is as tall as a mountain!" There was a yell of angry Swedish from behind the door, to which it was ignored by the crazy haired blond.

"Mathius, were you sleeping again?" The German in the room frowned, giving the man, Mathius, a look.

"N-no! I wasn't! I was just... resting my eyes! Yeah, that's what I was doing! So, are you here to pick up the order that you made earlier?" Mathius asked, trying to avoid the subject of him sleeping on the job. He really didn't want Gunner beating the shit out of him again...

Ludwig gave a nod. "Is it finished?" He asked, watching the Dane grin and pull up something from behind the counter, placing three different types of shoes on the countertop. One was a pair of simple brown shoes, just to wear out and about, the next was a pair of formal black shoes that would be for special occasions, and then there was a pair of brown boots. Ivan smiled, looking at them all. "Do you like them Ivan?" Ludwig asked and the other man nodded.

He reached out and took the brown shoes and put them on, forgetting that he should be wearing socks with them. He grinned, walking around in them once they were on. Sure he only felt the inside of the shoes now and not the different types of floors and ground against his skin, but this was good. And they fit to! He could wiggle his toes in them. "Da, these are perfect! Thank you!" His thanks was aimed more at Ludwig then anyone else.

The German looked at him before giving him a small smile, saying 'you're welcome', though it went unnoticed. The smile, though small and could easily be missed, it was still rather cute. He chuckled, just another reason to like Ludwig, right?

* * *

The silver haired man looked at his new shoes as he walked around in his room, wearing the clothing handed to him by Felicia. They were a tad bit smaller then him, but they were alright to wear, more well fitting then the clothing Ludwig let him borrow earlier. He would have to find some way to thank the other man for today.

He giggled and jumped around a bit, liking the feeling of his new shoes. Normally one wouldn't be so happy about something as simple as clothing or shoes, but Ivan had every right to be. These were all his own, something to his name, rather then that pathetic cage he was told was 'all his'.

With another giggle, he jumped onto his bed and rolled around. Oh yes, another thing to call his own! This was his room too! Just two days at Ludwig's house and Ivan was nothing but smiles. He hugged a pillow close to his chest, taking in the scent. It smelt like the sheets, clean but with a hint of lilac, from his washed and cleaned hair.

The smell was of Ludwig as well. In the car, when Matthew had picked them up, Ivan had sat close to Ludwig and smelled that scent of vanilla and lilacs. He liked that scent, his sensitive nose could easily pick up that smell anywhere. He knew exactly where Ludwig sat or laid down for a period of time.

He also found out that Katsuya and Matthew had scents to, Katsuya smelt like fresh grass and honey! Reminded him of spring for some reason. And Matthew smelt of maple syrup, something he discovered when he went digging around the kitchen, and bears... why bears, he did not know.

Well, he had an interesting day, that was for sure, even though he was still uncomfortable with himself over the whole breakfast thing and Lovina calling him a freak, such a hurtful word. But all the good things should overshadow the bad, right? Because today has been a good day and Ivan liked having a good day.

Ivan sighed and nuzzled up against the pillow, curling up around it and starting to doze off. Maybe... maybe Ludwig would tuck him in again if he slept like this, he hoped so, he really did.

TBC

* * *

Ivan is such a confused puppy in this, I love it! He's really fun to make confused, such an adorable baby! And, like before, Ludwig is nothing but business.

You know what, aside from Lovina and Felicia, this story's main characters and side characters that have been seen so far are blonds. Think about it, Ludwig, Ivan, Francis, Matthew, Katsuya, the Nordics, and Elisa are all blonds. And there are more characters who will appear soon. I'm planning on having Roderick and Elizabeta appear soon, and I do want Natalia to appear, but I don't know how to get her in. Maybe she could be a 'helper' or a maid to one of the other characters? If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, I'm up for whatever you've got.

Oh well, please review and I'll keep writing~


	3. Chapter 3

You guys have no idea how much I am loving this story. And thank you everyone who has faved this and/or reviewed. You guys are totally awesome and deserve a treat, so there you will get a cute moment in this~

And I apologize greatly for the lack of updates, I've been busy with work, adjusting to my new life, and rolling around in the Homestuck fandom. :\ Yeah, you can get on me about that but will I care? Noooooo... so don't complain!

By the way, my Ivans (be it in my stories or rps) have very powerful sweet tooths. Plus I think it's just an adorable image to see this big Russian man eating little cakes and cookies! Oh the mental image...~!

Uhh... I should get back to writing, yes?

On with the fic!

* * *

Steel Bones

Chapter Three

* * *

"You're getting better at this Ivan."

"Thank you Master. This is the... dessert fork, right?"

"Correct and don't... oh forget it." Ludwig sighed softly, it was pointless to even tell the other man to not call him 'master', Ivan never listened to that order. Almost seven days have passed since Ivan was bought and surprisingly, he was a fast learner when Ludwig started to teach him to act a little more... human.

He had already learned to do laundry with Katsuya and was taught how to make tea and coffee with Matthew, who Ivan found out was always acting like he was shy because he was shy. But with Ludwig he was learning manners and how to be a bit more of a gentleman, which was harder then it looked. He was just now learning basic table manners and the like, though it was still difficult and he really preferred to eat with his hands. Honestly, it was much easier to do so, minus when he was given soup, he just drank that right out of the bowl.

And besides, the violet-eyed man thought to himself, why was there even a real reason to have so many different knives and forks for such simple things? Picking up another fork, he asked if it was a salad one, which he got wrong, again. "Master, this is pointless. I do not see why I have to learn all of this when you let me eat how I like to eat anyway."

"Ivan, I think that you need to at least learn a thing or two about how to be proper at the dinner table, especially if I have guest over. I don't want them thinking poorly of you."

"Do you think poorly of me?"

"No, you are just a bit different in your behavior then what I am use to. But that is understandable, however, you still need to act like a gentleman and it's best that I teach you how to be one rather then someone else. Like Arthur for instance."

Ivan frowned, blinking. "Who is Arthur?"

"He is a friend of mine and my brother Gilbert. Right now the two of them are off in Africa, what they are doing down there... God only knows." The other man frowned, looking a bit annoyed. His brother was such a pain in the ass, doing such random things like this, but if he didn't do stupid things, then he wouldn't be Gilbert.

"Why won't you let this Arthur person teach me?"

"Because he's very strict and has, on several occasions pulled out a riding crop to slap the hands of his assistant who he has taught to act like a proper Englishman. Alfred, the assistant, only acts likes one when Arthur is around or during special dinners and the like, for the most part he is a loud and obnoxious young man."

The taller man gave a snort. "You know some strange people Master." He glanced at the clock and had come to realize that it was getting close to tea time, due to him remembering what Matthew told him, and when he could smell the scent of tea and some kind of sweet.

Ah sweets, Ivan had picked up a strong liking for anything with sugar, a sweet taste, or chocolate in it or on it. His first time attending tea time ended with him ignoring the tea and eating the snacks that had been prepared He told Katsuya that they were delightful, but she just laughed and said that he shouldn't thank her for them. That left him confused but he ignored the confusion by trying a cookie.

"I will not deny the people I am associated with are a bit strange." Ludwig said calmly. He also glanced at the clock and stood up. "I want you to use your skills that I've taught you so far today."

"Why?" The Russian blinked, tilting his head, eyes trained on Ludwig as he headed for the door.

"I have some guests coming over for a visit. Go clean yourself up and put on shoes. When you've done this, meet me out on the patio." With that, Ludwig left the room. Ivan sat there for a moment, pouting a bit. He didn't want to see these 'guests', he wanted to spend more time with Ludwig, even if that time involved being bored.

Getting up, Ivan headed for him room to get cleaned up, as his master told him to do. He didn't need to bathe, he did that already, he smelled good in his opinion, Ludwig let him have his own soap. It was sunflower scented! He asked specifically for the scent and Ludwig did not fail him on that. He liked his new scent, but he preferred Ludwig's scent more, much more.

He looked at himself in the mirror in the room. His hair was okay, his face was mostly clean, minus the little smudge of chocolate on his left cheek. Had Ludwig noticed that? Katsuya snuck him a piece and he thought he had gotten most of it. He got it off with his thumb, licking that clean right afterwards.

Going to the closet, Ivan grabbed a vest and put it on. Ludwig wore vests, that made him formal so Ivan thought to do the same. He couldn't wear a tie, he didn't know how to tie them, so he went without that. He put on shoes, something that still caught his interest and made him giggle. They were so weird to him, hell, even the clothing he got from the Vargas sisters was weird to him. He spent hours just sitting on the floor touching each of the article of clothing, getting himself familiar with the feel of each type of fabric.

Ivan looked at himself in the mirror again before making his way outside. There was Ludwig, sitting at the set table, Ivan literally carried the rather large table outside with ease earlier, but there were three other people there as well. Sitting across from Ludwig was a brunet man with a cowlick. He work thin rimmed glasses that were in front of his dark eyes, a small mole was on his chin. He was dressed in fine looking clothing, obviously he was rich.

Sitting by him was a pretty young woman with long brown locks and a flower was in her hair. She wore a rather nice dress and her green eyes looked up at Ivan, a small smile was on her face as she gave a small wave, to which he returned. Then there was another girl, dressed as a maid. Her hair was long and very light in color, she was small and looked a bit pretty but the crazy look in her eyes sent a cold chill down Ivan's spine and he couldn't help but shiver.

"Oh, there you are Ivan." Ludwig spoke, glancing at him. "These our are guests."

"Good afternoon," The brunet man spoke, it was obvious he was a prideful person from the tone of his voice, "I am Roderick Edelstein, owner of the Edelstein Music Company. And just who are you?"

"Roderick!" The brunette woman frowned, giving Roderick a look. "Don't be so rude. Hello, I'm Elizabeta Edelstein, I'm the bossy one's wife." She stood up and headed over, shaking Ivan's hand, he flinched a bit but smiled slightly.

"I am Ivan~!" He greeted with a smile, shaking her hand in return. "I am Master's 'helper'."

Elizabeta blinked but smiled. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ivan, are you joining us for tea?" Ivan glanced over at Ludwig for an answer and he got a nod. The Russian smiled and nodded as well before going to the table and took a seat in an empty chair.

Violet eyes glanced around the table, seeing that the tea pot was there along with the dishes and treats. Ivan licked his lips a bit. He was going to reach for one, but was stopped when Roderick cleared his throat, he was staring at Ivan with a look of distaste. "You are a 'helper', aren't you going to serve us before yourself?"

Ivan narrowed his eyes, ready to fight but he stopped himself. "Fine." He said with a small growl in his voice. Standing up, he poured the tea and offered the treats to those who wanted any. When this was done, he sat back down and took some of the snacks for himself, forgoing the tea. He wasn't a big fan of it, he liked coffee better, and milk! Milk was good, there was milk on the table, he would have a nice glass of that.

As he reached for that, a silver spoon smacked his hand. "Ow." He frowned, about to glare at Roderick again, only to notice it was the maid who had done it.

"Let me do that for you." Her voice was like ice that was trying to be loving. It was uncomfortable to hear. She poured the milk into the tea cup but Roderick didn't approve of this.

"Natalia, that was for the tea. Don't waste it like that." Natalia, the maid it seems, was about to protest when Ludwig spoke up.

"Ivan prefers milk over tea, and since I am the host, I am allowing him to drink the milk. Ludwig stated matter-of-fact like to the brunet with an accent similar to the German's. With that said, the matter was forgotten and the small meal was quietly enjoyed.

Elizabeta glanced at Ivan and spoke up. "So Ivan, tell us about yourself. I'd love to know a bit more about you, since you are friends with Ludwig and all, yes?"

A small bit of color came to Ivan's cold, pale cheeks, she said that Ludwig and he were friends. He liked that, he liked that a lot. "I am from Russia, and I don't like to speak of my past, it's... not pretty nor is it fun to bring up. But Master was nice enough to buy me and take me in! Look, he even got me these clothes and shoes! They feel weird but they are fun to wear some times!"

The woman giggled a bit, ignoring her husband's disapproving look at Ivan for the way he behaved. Elizabeta told him to continue, wanting to know a bit more. "Well, I like sunflowers, they are my favorite flower and I learned out to do the laundry and what some of the different knives and forks are for since I've been here."

"You are adorable Ivan! Like a child who is seven feet tall, you're just the cutest thing!" She reached out and pinched his cheek, much to Roderick's dislike and Natalia's hissing. Why was she hissing? That was scary...!

Ludwig calmly sipped his drink before looking at the brunette woman. "Elizabeta, calm down. Do you mind spending some time with Ivan, I'd like to speak with your husband."

"Yes of course. Come on Ivan, I'd love to continue our conversation~!" She practically sung her words as she easily pulled the giant-of-a-man right out of his seat. Ivan blinked as he was dragged into the house, Natalia stalking afterwards.

Once those three had left, Ludwig turned to Roderick, frowning. "You don't like him, do you?"

"Ludwig, I've known you for years. I know how you work with people and that Ivan character... he's not someone you usually associate yourself with, let alone would ever have living in his home. Explain." Roderick frowned as well, looking at him over his glasses.

There was a pause and then a sigh. "I saw him in a cage and I just fe-"

"A-A cage..!?" The Austrian stuttered. "Why was he in a cage?!"

"He was being treated like a wild animal. And it seems that he might have been a wild child at one point in his life. That, or he might be of a different level of intelligence then you and I."

Roderick looked flabbergasted. "A wild child... Ludwig, those types of people are dangerous!"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes slightly, his lips forming a straight line. "Roderick, Ivan isn't dangerous. He's just very nervous and uneasy around strangers, his defenses are high and he rarely lets his guard down. But aside from that, he acts like a child. He is only now getting use to wearing shoes, he is trying to learn how to use silverware, and he doesn't have very many manners. But he tries to improve himself, I think he's trying to act more like a normal human than the animal he was forced to act like."

"So you are saying he acts like an animal." There was a sigh. "Ludwig... as a friend, please keep an eye on this... man. You may have taken a shine to him, but be warned, what is implanted on the mind cannot be easily removed. He will forever have his basic instincts, what he has considered normal for himself, in his mind and at any time he will return to acting as such."

"Roderick..."

"Just keep that in mind Ludwig, alright? I am just giving you a warning, you never know when something could happen. Also, I've noticed that he has a lot of scars on him, have you not noticed them?"

Actually, Ludwig had noticed them. How could he have not? Ludwig was the one to bathe Ivan, the scars were obvious on his hands and on his neck. There were a lot of his neck, Ludwig would have to find someway to cover those us for Ivan. "Yes, I have, what business of it is yo-!"

**CRASH! **

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! NYET!"

"VANYA! RUN!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU...!"

Ludwig and Roderick's heads turned sharply in the direction of the house, having heard the crash (and several other sounds of breaking and damage) along with the screams. "What the hell...?" Ludwig got right up and went inside, the Austrian man following behind.

Inside they came across an... interesting site, yes?

The drawing room was messed up. The couches had been knocked over, the bookshelf and its contents were on the floor, the coffee table was flipped over and stuff was scattered about. And there was Ivan in the corner of the room, crying deeply in fear, curled up in a ball. Natalia was being held back by Elizabeta and Matthew, all the while she held two knives in her hands. Katsuya stood nearby, looking frightened and was crying as well.

"Marry me Ivan! I WANT YOU!" Natalia screeched, struggling against the other two.

"Goawaygoawaygoaway...!" Ivan bawled, rambling in Russian and English in what was a mix of complete nonsense. She continued to yell and struggle as Ivan just kept on crying until he saw Ludwig. "MASTER...!" He cried out and ran towards Ludwig, jumping right at him, knocking them both down with a loud thud.

"M-Master...!" Ivan sobbed, clinging tightly to him. "S-she tried to attack me and Katsuya for talking to each other and then she said she wanted to marry me...!"

Ludwig blinked, stunned at the fact that Ivan, a large man who looked like he could easily snap a tree in half, was crying like a child at the actions of one girl. But then again the surprise of the reaction from Ivan was only for a fleeting moment. Ludwig had seen Natalia's insanity first hand on several occasions so the way Ivan was acting was a bit understandable, though this was different.

"Get off that bastard German and cling to me Ivan..! I want you for my husband...!" Natalia screamed before pulling away from her captors and dove on the two men on the floor.

It took them a while to pry Natalia off Ivan, and then to remove Ivan from Ludwig. Afterwards Roderick decided that it would be best to put a rain check on their conversation, to which Ludwig agreed. That was several hours ago and Ivan had calmed down, sitting in Ludwig's room as the German sat on his bed, reading.

Ivan watched him as he read, curious of why the German was so interested in something so pointless to the violet-eyed man. But then again, maybe he would have to be able to read to fully understand what was so wonderful. "Master?"

"What is it Ivan?" Ludwig asked, not even looking up from the page he was reading.

"Will you read to me?"

Blue-eyes blinked and Ludwig frowned a bit. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"I want to know what is so great about that story that you are reading. I cannot read so they do not interest me, but maybe if you tell me what if going on, I can see why you are sitting there looking at it."

There was a pause as Ludwig stared at him before flipping to the first page. "I will teach you to read along with your other lessons, but for now, let's begin." He cleared his throat and looked at the page. "'In the midway of this our mortal life, I found me in the a gloomy wood, astray gone from the path direct: and e'en to tell, it were no easy task, how savage wild that forest, how robust and rough its growth, which to remember only, my dismay renews, in bitterness not far from death. Yet, to discourse of what there good befell, all else will relate discover'd there.'"

He paused as Ivan moved closer and curled up next to him, eyes trained on him, asking him to continue. "'How first I enter'd it I scarce can say, such sleepy dullness in that instant weigh'd my senses down, when the true path I left; but when a mountain's foot I reach'd, where closed the valley that had pierced my heart with dread, I look'd aloft, and saw his shoulders broad already vested with that planet's beam, who leads all wanders sad thought every way.'"

Ludwig continued to read the story until he heard a soft sound. He paused, turning to look at Ivan who had fallen asleep. He was curled up tightly, his hand gripping at Ludwig's shirt. How had he not noticed that? The blond smiled slightly, reaching out to pet Ivan's hair, hearing a sigh of content. The other man looked so peaceful in his sleep, he really was adorable as Elizabeta put it.

A blush came to Ludwig's cheeks and he shook his head. 'Don't think like that Ludwig.' He told himself, but he couldn't help but continue to pet the Russian man's soft locks. Ivan was a wonder, it seems. He was large and could be rather scary but he sounded so sweet, his voice so childish, a smile was a constant sight on his face as Ludwig continued to interact with him. He was right to compare him to a kid, and to hell with what Roderick said, he had nothing to worry about when it came to Ivan.

"Ehh...!" Ludwig blinked and looked, his hand was touching Ivan's neck, the man's face looked uncomfortable. He removed his hand and Ivan relaxed instantly. The blond frowned deeply, what was that all about. With a shrug, he thought to bother with that later and just get some sleep. He placed the book on the side table and got under the blankets, covering Ivan up as well.

Once he was comfortable, he started to doze off, never noticing that Ivan moved closer, a small smile on his face.

TBC

* * *

The only think really planned for this was Roderick and Ludwig talking, everything else was... random, put in the moment I started to type away at the keyboard. I'm sorry, it would have been longer but I'm busy and I really wanted to update while I had internet access.

If you have any ideas that would help with the story, that would be great! I'm wanting Ivan to get his scarf soon, but I don't know how or when. I want Katsuya to give it to him, but I also really want Ludwig to as well. Though I will have Ivan get his water pipe soon, that's partially planned out now.

So, if any of my lovely readers out there have an ideas for me, I'm all ears! :3

And whoever can tell me what story Ludwig is reading to Ivan, I will draw you a Hetalia picture of your choice!

Please review!


End file.
